


New cat

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, For a Friend, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Ash and his sister Domino return from Alola and Delia takes a real liking to Ash's Incineroar.





	New cat

[The following is a Pokémon fanfiction it's monthly base in the Pokémon anime that I take some creative liberties with the Pokémon that Ash and others will own as well as the Ultra Guardians ride Pokémon. This fic also depicts at having a long-lost twin sister that he reunited with somewhere during Sinnoh people who are well-versed in the canon of the anime will be well aware that this character never even appeared during Sinnoh.]  
  
Ash was enjoying his last sunset on the beaches of Alola before he and his Pokémon were set to depart in the morning. Because he was traveling soon the professors were allowing him to carry all of his Alolan Pokémon with him which normally isn't allowed. Pikachu was curled up with him as usual Rowlet was dozing off on a nearby tree, Lycanroc was digging in the sand, Incineroar was incapable of relaxing so he was making poses. Araquanid had her head under the water and was looking at the fish. Sandslash was in the shade of a tree. Poiple was floating around overhead looking for something. Ribbombie was buzzing around. Last Melmetal was watching the other people. Fygon the only other Pokémon that he transferred to the Islands was looking in the derision of Kanto having enough of the islands.  
  
Some shadows passed overhead and his sister and Alolan classmates landed around him. Lana and her Gyradose landed in the water with a splash, Kiawe and his Charizard followed than Lillie landed with her Altaria, next was Sophocles and Magnezone, then Mallow and Tropius. Last, was Domino was raiding her Aerodactyl with Sneasel clinging on her shoulders. She smiled up "It's going to be great to see mom again." She sat down next her bother "Alola is amazing but it's not for everybody."  
  
"Going to hold up in Sinnoh for a bit sis?" Ash said sitting up.  
  
"We're going to miss you," Lillie said.  
  
"Feel free to come back anytime," Mallow spoke up.  
  
Kawie added, "It will be less interesting without you."  
  
Sophocles, just nodded her was to busy trying not too crazy to speak right then.  
  
Lana snicked "Won't be all bad. My sisters will stop pestering me to kiss you."  
  
"Sisters." Ash and Kawai muttered together.  
  
"Brothers." Domino, Mallow, and Lillie responded.  
  
"I don't have siblings." Soph wined.  
  
"Of course you do silly" Mallow replied "US!" Before the others hugged the tubby kid.  
  
  
"Hey, kids!" Professor Kukui called out "Let's get this farewell party going!"  
  
**[Palet town]**  
  
Ash and his tired sister arrived back home in the late afternoon. Domino slept on the flight but it didn't make up for her parting. Sneasel poked her with her claw.   
   
"I'm awake." She mumbled  
  
Delia opened the door and threw her arms around her two children putting them in a tight hug. "How are you two, did Domino enjoy being away for the first time? How are your Pokemon? Catch anything new?"  
  
"I didn't," Domino replied. "Ash has a few."  
  
"Ohh right?" The mother responded with a big smile "that darling little Litten?"  
  
"Not so little anymore." Ash said holding up the Pokéball "Incinroar!"  the large Tiger wrestler emerged from the Pokéball let out a mighty war and did a few poses for towering over Delia.  
  
"Wow hard to believe that cute little Litten can evolve into something so impressive." The mother said staring into the tiger's peaks.  She started doing something to his arms that could either be petting the soft fur or feeling the large muscles underneath. "No wonder you did so well in Alola."  
  
She was so enamored with Incinroar she didn't even notice that Ash released Rowlet and Ribombee. Mimmy and Audino came in with the lunch that Delia prepared.  
  
"Mime?" "Dunno." The two Pokémon said to each other.   
  
"We should probably get the Pokémon to Prof. Oak," Ash said.  
  
They don't all have to stay with Prof. Oak do they?" She said as Incinroar picked her up bridal style.   
  
"MOM! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get to know Incinroar see you  later." She said getting carried off.


End file.
